I Love You
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Blaine isn't exactly sure on the specific time and day that he realized he loves Kurt Hummel, he just knows that he does. Klaine. Spoilers for 2x22


**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Glee**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Blaine isn't exactly sure on the specific time and day that he realized he loves Kurt Hummel, he just knows that he <em>does<em>.

He can piece together moments when he's thought, _I think I love him,_ but he knows that those moments weren't _really_ love. He's had those _I think_ moments many times since realizing just how much Kurt means to him and he loves every single one of them; he thinks they helped him lead up to the _I know_ moment.

His first one was during Blackbird, a moment that Blaine will forever cherish as one of his favorite times of his life. He remembers looking up and seeing _Kurt_, just Kurt, in all that he is: proud, strong, emotional, and _Kurt_. Kurt was holding his head high and singing his heart out and that's when Blaine realizes, "oh, he's the one."

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._

Another one of the _I think_ moments came not even a week later, when he and Kurt were burying Pav and when Kurt took his and as they walked away from the grave. Kurt's hand was soft (and it still is to this day; Blaine keeps telling Kurt that he doesn't need to buy so much lotion, but Kurt never truly listens) and his grip was tight. Kurt had squeezed just once, and Blaine had squeezed back in reassurance. And once they'd reached Blaine's car, Kurt had leaned over and kisses him tenderly, saying "thank you," and then kissed him once more, and Blaine thought, "yeah, I could love him easily."

When Kurt tells him that he's never saying goodbye to him after he transfers, Blaine's heart almost stopped working right then and there. He's still very glad that it didn't, because that would have been very embarrassing if he'd passed out in front of most of McKinley's student body. He'd pulled away rather sadly, and walked up the steps so that the Warblers could go back to Dalton, but he didn't leave without looking back to see Kurt's friends (his other family, he'd told Blaine once) trying to stop his boyfriend from crying, and then Kurt's laughing again. And Blaine thinks, "god, he's amazing. He's the right one for me."

And then comes prom, and Kurt's excited, but the smile comes off of his face once Blaine tells him why he isn't as excited for prom as Kurt is. And then Kurt is saying they could go to a movie instead if that's what Blaine wanted, and the words just come shooting out.

"I'm crazy about you," he'd said, and the smile jumped right back on to Kurt's face, and when his boyfriend asked again, Blaine couldn't say no because if Kurt can be strong, then he can too.

But then Kurt's voted prom queen in a huge gesture to slight him, hurt him, and make fun of him, and Blaine finds himself trying to be strong for Kurt while Kurt cries and sobs out in the hallway. But then Kurt turns around and he's not crying anymore and Blaine realizes that he never had to be strong for Kurt in the first place.

"They can't touch us, _or what we have_," Kurt had said while kneeling down in front of Blaine, and Blaine knew that Kurt was saying it for him just as much as he was saying it for himself.

Kurt goes back in, he takes the crown, but then he's left on the dance floor because Karofsky doesn't have the courage that Kurt does, and in that moment as he watches Kurt stand there by himself, Blaine tells himself to stop being scared and to just _do it._

And so he asks Kurt if he'd have this dance, and Kurt says yes, and as Blaine watches Kurt's face the entire time they dance, he first thinks it:

_I love you._

It takes him by surprise, and for a few days he has to think about it, to make sure that it's _real._ It takes him pining for Kurt the entire time Kurt's in New York; three hundred and seventy four texts, ten phone calls, fourteen picture messages, and two emails to realize that yeah, he loves Kurt. He is madly, completely in love with Kurt.

And then Kurt comes back from New York; New Directions didn't place, but Kurt's not nearly as upset as Blaine thought he would be.

Kurt's describing everything to him, from all of the hot dog stands and street performers that Kurt saw, to how he felt singing with Rachel on the Broadway stage, and in that moment, Blaine can't hold it in any longer.

"I love you."

He's surprised at how smooth it comes out of him, but he can't stop smiling or looking at Kurt, and maybe he chose the wrong moment to say it, because Kurt was drinking his coffee, and it would really hurt if Kurt did a spit take but Blaine totally take it. But when he didn't spit his coffee out at him, Blaine thinks that the timing was probably fine.

And then Kurt's taking a breath and saying, "I love you too," and Blaine couldn't be happier.

Then Sam and Mercedes show up, and the two are "so obviously dating it's sad at how hard they're trying to hide it," as Kurt puts it, and he and Kurt begin to talk about summer plans.

Eventually when their conversation dies down a bit, Kurt asks, "do you want to come over after school today? No one will be home until around eight tonight so..."

Blaine says yes, and four hours later he's laying on Kurt's bed, running a hand through his hair. Kurt's humming a tune, but Blaine really isn't paying that much attention to what the song is as he is placing random kisses on any patch of skin that he can find. They'd decided to take their shirts of somewhere during their make-out session (which was a really, _really good idea,_ Blaine thinks to himself as he admires every part of Kurt's body), and Blaine can't stop himself from running his hands up and down Kurt's back, listening to the sounds that Kurt makes when he hits tender spots; he inhales when Blaine plays with his shoulders, he gasps when Blaine tweaks his nipples, and he giggles when Blaine runs a hand down his sides.

God, how Blaine loves those sounds.

"I love you," he says again, because he _can _say it, before leaning down and pressing seven rapid kisses to Kurt's neck.

Kurt hums again, then tilts Blaine's head up. "I love you too," he whispers back, before pressing their lips together softly.

Two hours and quite a few hickeys later, their calm and slow evening of exploring each others' bodies will be cut short by Kurt's dad coming home early and calling up to Kurt's room, saying, "that door better be open, boys," and they rush to put their clothes back on, giggling and laughing the entire time.

Seven months later, they'll have their first fight, break up for a few days, then they'll cave, apologize and get back together.

One year later, they'll loose their virginity to each other. It'll be awkward, and they'll stumble and laugh more than they will actually have sex, but it'll happen, and Kurt will later go on to say that it was one of the best nights of his life.

Four years down the road, they'll be living together with Rachel in New York, both Kurt and Rachel going to Julliard, and Blaine going to school at NYU.

Five years later, Blaine will propose, and they'll get married. They'll have fights as a married couple, but work past them and grow stronger each time. Their friends will make jokes and say that they should become some sort of marriage therapists because they are they only couple that stayed together after graduating high school.

But at the moment, Blaine's complete attention is on Kurt, and not what could happen in their future. Because all he knows right now is that Kurt's skin is soft, his hair is rather thick to run his hands through, and that he has small teeth and cute ears that turn red when blushing.

He knows that Kurt likes to be kissed on a spot underneath his jaw, and that Kurt will giggle if Blaine kisses the spot where his neck meets his chest, and he knows that Kurt loves him. Kurt loves him, and that's all that matters.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Wow, two in one day. I had to write this, because my other story is angsty, and it's making me cry, so I WROTE SOMETHING FLUFFY.

AND LOOK YOU GUYS, IT'S IN A DIFFERENT STYLE OF WRITING.

Please tell me if it sucks, please. Then I'll know not to write like this again.

I'm still in an "I love you" overload.

I made cupcakes today.

I don't cook.

That's how happy I am.

This pairing is now my only source of pure happiness when it comes to relationships.

And I should just stop talking now.

Let me know what you thought!

Lots of love,

UO


End file.
